Peace in our Time
by RADMatter
Summary: In this story we meet a pure blood wizard Samuel Peace. He has been attending Ilvermorny for 6 years but will be attending Hogwarts for his 7th year. He's a strange kid but is exceptionally gifted. His life takes a drastic turn after a series of strange unexplained events unfold. He must navigate his new life carefully if he wants to survive. All OC's,Rated M for language mostly
1. Dark Beginnings

Peace In Our Time

Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings

[Blackwood, New York. 2017.]

Sam spaces out, ignoring the droning lecture of his father who stands in front of him. A bay window exposes a massive blackwood forest that stretches into a sea of green. Lazy clouds list about and birds fly from treetop to treetop under a gentle morning sun. The smell of roasted coffee permeates through the air, making his mouth salivate. His father's fingers snap, garnering Sam's attention once more.

"So?" His father says.

"You can't be serious." Sam replies.

"We're very serious."

"But why?"

"Hogwarts is an esteemed school with many great graduating wizards."

"And a few not so great." Sam says with an overly condescending tone."Besides from what I hear they don't even allow americans in that school."

" Ah yes I was getting to that. This year marks the first year they will be allowing foreign students." his father said with a smile." Your mother and I pulled a few strings here and there and _viola_."

" Wait though Dad I have friends here, I would feel bad leaving them behind." Sam says in a somber tone.

" I know son, but you do have that pretty half-blood girl that comes here during the summers, she attends Hogwarts right? And just imagine all the new friends you'll make."

"Yeah, but-"

"Jacob!" A woman, Sam's mother yells from upstairs. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"One moment, honey!" Sam's father replies, smiling softly before returning his attention to Sam. "No buts."

" This conversation felt very one-sided, I hope we can continue it a bit later."

" No Sam, you don't seem to understand this is not a discussion you are going and that is final!" his father said in a rare, angry shout.

Jacob stands from his seat and marches up a nearby staircase, giving mornings greetings to Sam's passing older brother Jason. Tall, blonde, and exceptionally handsome, Jason enters the kitchen with a smirk.. A far cry away from Sam's jet black hair, pasty skin, and thin frame.

"Wow, the dead have risen." Sam muses. "I don't normally see you out of bed until late afternoon."

"Have to keep all the ladies on their toes, little bro, not that you'd know much about that." Jason replies, taking a bite of a banana. "'Sides, I've got practice with the team in a bit."

"Ah, that's right, I forgot you're a bench warmer."

Sam dodges a now empty banana peel, making it land on cold tile flooring with a soft splat. They give each other a dirty grin and Jason picks up his garbage before heading into the family den, turning on the radio and listening to last nights quidditch results.

Sam pushes up from his chair and throws his own partially eaten breakfast away. He heads up two short flights of stairs to his room.

Sam watches a lazy crimson cat basking in the afternoon sun on his windowsill, a partially packed suitcase on his floor. He taps on the window, startling the cat and getting a dirty look in return. It paws at the window and he opens it with little hesitation.

"Hey, Red." Sam says happily. "Still haven't quite gotten a hold of those catlike instincts I see."

"Oh stuff it." The cat replies with a femenine scottish accent, jumping past Sam in a huff.

Moments later a gorgeous girl with deep red hair and dark blue eyes takes shape. She gives a happy smile and hugs Sam who reciprocates the gesture.

"It's been a while, Red."

"Too long." The girl replies.

"Meet any cute girls?"

"Almost six months and that's the first thing you ask me? What about Hogwarts, wouldn't you like to talk about that?"

"Not much to say about it, I'm going regardless if I want to or not."

"So? You'll get hang out with me all the time! Doesn't that sound great? I can even introduce you to my friends."

"But you're a Ravenclaw, how do you even know if I'll get into the same house?"

"I just know it."

"I don't know, even though we are best friends we can be pretty different at times." Sam said with a small smile.

" Well that is how you know our friendship will last. No one wants a frictionless friendship."

Sam walked across the room to his desk and sat down. He stared up at the wall in front of him covered in posters of various bands, video games, and movies. His eyes came to rest on a 10th anniversary poster of the tv show _Firefly_.

" You can't take the sky from me." Sam quietly whispered.

" What was that?" asked Red.

" Nothing just song lyrics, basically saying it doesn't matter where I am it only matters what I make of the situation. I just have to take this as an opportunity instead of a punishment."

" Well I don't think your parents are trying to punish you. Hogwarts offers a lot more classes than Ilvermorny, I bet they just thought you would get a much more interesting education there."

" You know what, you're right maybe this change of scenery will be good for me."

"Of course I'm right. Now I am starving, how about some lunch?"

Sam and Red speed down the stairs. The kitchen opens up in front of them and Sam sees a horrified expression on his parent's faces. His dad snaps up his wand and chant's a protection spell while his mom yells.

"Sam!"

The world goes black


	2. Aftermath

Peace In Our Time

Chapter 2: Aftermath

Soft patters of rain fall from a gray, emotionless sky and a gentle wind pushes against the walls when the comatose Sam finally awoke after being asleep for nearly two weeks. Sam sits in his bed vacantly staring out the window observing the misty fog flooding the great blackwood forest which now seemed so devoid of life. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." said Sam in a somber tone.

"Hey I'm so glad you're awake." said Red in a quiet melancholy voice.

"Hey Red."

"So how are you feeling."

"About as well as can be expected in this situation."

"I get it."

"Enough about me though how about you. You were in the explosion too how are you doing."

"I'm doing okay just been preparing for school mostly."

"Already school starts in like a month doesn't it?"

"You were comatose for 2 weeks Sam."

"Oh right the doctors told me I would be a bit forgetful."

"The funeral was last week. It was huge lots of people showed up. Even some of your old classmates. I can take you to the grave later if you'd like."

"No. Thanks but I don't think I can handle that just yet."

There was another knock on the door.

" Who could that be?" said Sam.

" Probably a rep from MACUSA here to read you the will. I told them to wait dammit." said Red angrily.

" No it's fine let them in please."

Red opened the door and a short sweaty guy in suit wearing a bad toupe waddled in.

" Good afternoon Lord Peace. My name is Barnabus Wallace and i'm here to read your parent's will."

" Hello and just Sam is fine."

" Of course." Barnabus said as he sat down a put on a pair of round reading glasses.

Barnabus opened his breifcase and many documents floated out and unfolded in front of him.

" Your parents had their thumbs in quite a few pies so this may take a while."

" Well no time like the present." said Sam in an exasparated tone.

Barnabus began to read off the many things left to Sam, checking off boxes as he went down the list. This continued for many hours as the sun slowly sunk behind the far off mountains.

" And we are now on the last few things I know it has been a while so I will try to get through them quickly." said Barnabus in a tired sigh.

" I'm all ears." said Sam.

" Right well your parents have left you their entire fortune and have given you full access to it upon your 18th birthday, which I believe was just this past monday. It is in european currency."

" Well lets hear it, how much."

" 1,526,998,082 Galleons."

" WHAT!?" shouted Red, who had been sitting quietly in the corner until now.

" What?" asked Sam slightly surprised.

" I knew your parents were rich Sam but I didn't know they were that rich."

" Yes the money comes mostly from the giggle water distillery in Maine. It's pretty popular amongst... well any wizard on Earth."

" Shall I continue Lord- I mean Sam." asked Barnabus meekly.

" Yes please continue."

" Along with that they have left everything in their vaults at Gringotts to you. The vaults have been left in the care of the goblin Quimbley. I could arrange a meeting with him if you would like."

" Yes please do. I will be leaving for Hogwarts as soon as possible so the sooner the better."

" What Sam, You're still going to Hogwarts?" asked Red in a somewhat concerned tone.

" Yes. It was my parents last wishes. It would be wrong to disobey them now."

" I suppose you're right."

" Well that pretty much covers it. Mister Peace, Miss Violet farewell and have a wonderful school-year." said Barnabus as he quickly exited the room.

" Well I should probably be heading home unless you'd like me to stay Sam."

" No please I don't want to be a bother. Head home say hi to your dad for me will you?"

" Sure thing." Red said as she closed the door.

The next morning Sam was discharged from the hospital. He was called a cab, even though he informed the doctors he was more than capable of walking they insisted. Sam climbed into the cab, he was not about to be impolite to doctors.

" Where you headed?" asked the driver in a heavy Brooklyn accent.

" The Peace Mansion, Blackwood Estates please." replied Sam.

Moments later they pulled up to a large gothic looking mansion with a steep scaled roof and large vacant looking windows. The sight of it seemed to make the driver a little unsettled. Sam recalled a conversation with his father when he was younger, about how this house had been in the Peace family for 5 generations and was based on classic 15th century gothic architecture. Its appearance never seemed so ominous to Sam before but now he could not see it wihout thinking of his parents.

The driver whistled " Now that is one hell of a house." the driver said with a look of wonder in his eyes.

" Strange, I could have sworn it was demolished not too long ago, maybe I'm just imagining things."

" What do I owe you" Sam asked paying no mind to the drivers comment.

" $23.50"

" Here keep the change" said Sam as he handed the driver a $50.

" Much obliged" said the driver as he pulled away.

" No-maj money is so strange." remarked Sam as he walked up to the entrance.

Standing in front of him was a large black door with a silver knocker resembling a goblin's face affixed to the front of it. A few seconds later the goblin face started to move and asked in a steely tone.

" Many have heard me, but no one has seen me, and I will not speak unless first spoken to. What am I?"

A riddle Sam had heard many times.

" An echo." Sam replied.

" Welcome home Lord Peace." said the goblin as the door slowly swung open revealing a lavish entry way with a large crystal chandelier two curving staircases and a priceless persian rug.

Sam walks in dropping his bag on the floor quietly observing the large room lost in an old happy memory.

 _"The new furnishings aren't quite to my liking but all in all not too bad_ "Sam thought to himself giving props to the wizards who reconstructed the house after the explosion.

" Lord Peace. Creighton has been expecting you for quite some time." said a raspy voice behind Sam.

Sam turns around and at first sees nothing, but then notices an ancient grumpy looking house elf shuffle out of the shadows. He was wearing one of those terrible rags that elves often wear and was carrying a tiny broom inefficently sweeping dust every which way.

" Creighton?" Sam says slightly confused. " Ah! Right the MACUSA rep told me a house elf was to be appointed here should my parents pass away."

" Yes, yes such a tragedy Lord Peace. Creighton offers his condolences."

" Thank you. How long have you been here out of curiosity."

" Since shortly after the reconstruciton. Creighton has just been sprucing up the place does Master approve."

" Well yes it looks nice. The furniture isn't quite my style but it looks good as new."

" Creighton could arrange new furniture if Lord Peace wishes."

" No that won't be necessary I won't be here long, I'm just here to get some things."

" Master is going somewhere?"

" Yes my parents wished for me to go to Hogwarts so that's what I will do."

" Would Lord Peace like to be escorted to the Floo Network."

" Yes please, but before that do you know where my parent's portrait is I would very much like to see it before I go."

" Yes right this way Master."

Cretighton leads Sam to a hallway located behind the stairs which leads to his fathers study where the portrait was located.

" Creighton will wait outside for Lord Peace."

Sam walks into the study a small dim room filled with books and case files from his fathers many old jobs. In the middle of the room is a large ornate desk cluttered with auror documents and quills. Just across from the desk is a fireplace with a warm fire still burning in it and above the mantle is the portrait of his parents. His mother was sitting in a chair with his father standing just beside her. They look so happy as they casually chat with each other taking no notice of him.

" Hey guys." Sam says with a hint of sadness in his tone.

" Hey sport hows it going. Getting ready to go to school." his father says taking no notice of Sam's sadness.

" Honey are you still going to Hogwarts like we said?" his mother asked.

" Well it was your guys' last wish so I have no good reason not to."

" Yes well I'm sure you will make many good freinds and hey I heard they're starting a No-maj studies class this year so you may even learn a thing or two." his father says with a small chuckle.

" Yeah maybe I will." Sam says with a small smile." I really am gonna miss you guys."

" We'll miss you too honey." his mother says." We love you."

" I love you too." Sam replies as he exits the study.

" Did Master get the closure he was hoping for?" Creighton asked as Sam closed the door.

" No. All I did was confirm that they are just echoes of my dead parents." Take me to the Floo.

Creighton leads Sam back into the entry way and as Sam picks up his bags Red comes through the door.

" Sam, hey are you about ready to go?" Red says.

" Yeah but why are you still here?" I thought you left yesterday." Sam replied.

" Oh no I just thought you might want me to come with you to Diagon Alley. It is a pretty crazy place you might get a little overwhelmed."

" I'll be fine. I've been around magic my whole life so I can handle it." Sam said with a small smile.

" Okay then how about I just meet you there. I can take you to Ollivander's so you can get a new wand and get you all your books."

" Yeah sounds good."

" Master I have gathered your luggage for you." Creighton says as he walks down the stairs dragging a large trunk.

" Thanks Creighton." says Sam

" Oh is this the house elf the little sweaty guy was talking about." Red asks seeming genuinely intrigued.

" Oh yes Creighton this is my friend Abigail Violet."

" Please just Red is fine." Red says with a small smile.

" Friend? Not possible Lord Peace would never associate with a filthy mud-blood."

" Creighton! Never speak to any of my friends like that ever again." Sam says with pure anger.

" Sorry Master. Bad Creighton bad." Creighton says as he quickly walks away.

Sam looks at Red who has look of genuine pain on her face.

" I am so sorry about that." Sam says

" No it's okay I'm used to it by now." Red says in a somewhat sad tone.

" Well how about we get going for both our sakes. The sooner I leave this place the better."

" Yeah I'll see you there." Red says as she walks out the door.

Sam picks up his trunk and walks into the living room where a large black marble fire place sits with a small amount of ash in an ornate vase next to it. A Floo portal.

" Alright here we go." Sam says as he walks into the fireplace and picks up a handful of the ash.

" Now what did Red say it was called. Direthorn Alley no Darkon Alley oh wait no I've got it. Dagon Alley!" Sam shouts as he goes up in green flames.


	3. Knockturn Alley

Peace In Our Time

Chapter 3: Knockturn Alley

Sam comes flying out of a large fireplace slamming straight into a wall. There was a snapping sound. He stood up fearing he had broken a bone but it turned out to be much worse, his wand was snapped in half." Dammit. Guess I'll need a new one." said Sam in an angry tone. He takes a second to get up and take in his surroundings. He was in a large dimly lit room full of dust and many curios and various magical looking trinkets. Sam walked to the window, large and circular it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in at least a hundred years. Sam used his sleeve to wipe some of the grime off the window so he could see outside. He saw a long street full of shifty looking vagrants and more garbage than any of the downtown New York alleys. He turned back around to get a better sense of his surroundings. He could tell he was about 3 stories up and guessed he was in the storage attic of some kind of store. He walked past the fireplace giving a passing glance at the strange objects on the mantle. A jar of what looked to be eye balls, a wierd sculpture of some kind of magical creature, and a hand skeletal in nature. Sam thought about touching it but then thought better of it.

" Wow. Dagon Alley is kind of a shithole." Sam thought aloud.

He walked towards a light at the far end of the room kicking up a huge amount of dust with every step passing many other really wierd things. The source of the light was a staircase leading down at a precariously steep angle.

" Anyhting is better than staying up here a second longer." Sam said

He descended down the stairs at a slow pace afraid he was going to trip and came to the door at the bottom. He was going for the handle and then heard shouting on the other side. Being curious by nature Sam decided to eavesdrop a little.

" You told me it would be ready today!" said an angry sounding british man.

"No I told you it might be ready today." said an eerily calm voice." This product is hard to come by and it's not like you or I can make it. You just need to be patient."

" Fine. But it better be ready by next time leech, or I guarantee you I will be much less civil than I was today." said the british man as a door slammed announicing his exit.

That was Sam's cue to open the door and try to leave without being noticed by the shopkeeper. Sam quietly turned the handle and slowly opened the door. Surprisingly it didn't squeak as Sam crouched slightly and slowly walked into the main room of the store. He was on the move slowly and quietly. Luckily the shopkeeper was busying himself with something behind the counter not looking up. As Sam moved through the store he noticed many more strange objects and some not so strange such as brooms, cauldrons, nice quills and so on. Sam was at the door and just as he was going for the handle.

" Leaving without even so much as a hello theif?" said the shopkeeper without even looking up.

" You knew I was here?" said Sam frozen in his tracks.

" Obviously. What I don't know is how you got in without me noticing."

" Well I'm not a theif it was an accident with the Floo. I don't think I came out in the right place."

" Where were you trying to go?" asked the shopkeeper sounding slightly amused.

" Dagon Alley." replied Sam.

" Da... gon... Oh you must mean Diagon Alley. You would not believe how often this happens."

" Wait so this isn't Da...Diagon Alley?"

" No. But you got in the ballpark this is Knockturn Alley."

" Oh. Okay how do I get to Diagon Alley from here?"

" You just walk straight down that way can't miss it." said the shopkeeper motioning to the dirty street out the window.

" Okay thanks." said Sam going for the door again.

" Hold on mister." said the shopkeeper materialising next to Sam holding the door closed." Did you really think I would just let you leave after you broke into my store and eavesdropped on my private conversation."

" How did you..." Sam trailed off as he started to realize strange features of the shopkeeper such as exceptionally pale skin very gaunt facial features and a predatory red gaze.

The shopkeeper cracked a wide grin exposing sharp fangs " So you've noticed I see."

" You're a vampire." said Sam in an uneasy tone. " That explains the leech comment."

" Yes and I am serioulsy considering draining you for breaking into my store."

" I told you that was an accident, you understand. I didn't mean to."

" Fine whatever but still you should at least buy something before leaving so rudely." said the vampire as he walked back to the counter.

" Buy something like what? Do you have anything I can't buy in Diagon?" asked Sam somewhat curious.

" Oh many things." said the vampire smiling once again." Rare books, designer wands, and unusual ingeredients what strikes your fancy young man."

" Designer wands, I actually just recently broke my wand so I'm in need of a new one."

" Oh an interesting topic one of my favorites. Now you can buy a pre-made wand at Ollivander's but any real sorcerer will have a custom made wand just for them" said the shopkeeper as he pulled out various blocks of wood and small boxes and glass bottles." Now they are quite expensive but I assure you they are well worth the money."

" Money isn't really a problem for me how do I go about making a wand though?"

" Oh it is actually quite simple. You just close your eyes move your hand over these objects and feel when one calls to you then I will take the objects and construct it for you."

" Alright." said Sam as he closed his eyes.

" Yes that's right. Now slowly pass your hand over the objects and tell me what you feel."

" Alright. I can feel it this is strange. It's almost as if they are speaking to me. This one right now is... loud, I guess would be the word and the one next to it."

" Ah two cores, now you will not find that in a pre-made wand. Now for the wood."

Sam began to pass his hand over the various blocks of wood until he came to a dead stop." This one." said Sam as he opened his eyes.

" Ah Ebony very nice."

" Ebony, like Blackwood. Like the forest near my home in America."

" Ah you've lived near Blackwood your whole life that must be why it called to you." said the shopkeeper as he gathered the materials." The cores you chose are thestral hair and a phoenix feather. Quite rare cores and very powerful at that. Usually contradictory but willing to work together for the right wizard."

" What do you mean contradictory?" asked Sam with a quizical look.

" Well, thestral hair is usually for dark magic whereas phoenix feathers althought they have a wide range are most commonly used for light magic. This wand having both will be able to do both light and dark magic effectively. Please wait here while I construct your wand." he said as he hurried to the back of the shop carrying the supplies.

Several minutes later he returned.

" Here it is. Some of my best work if I do say so myself." he said as he handed the wand to Sam." 13 inches in length and quite light too, and as an added bonus no Ministry tracking device, which means you can do all kinds of magic outside of school and the Ministry will be none the wiser."

Sam examined the wand. Jet black in color and ridges along its whole length making it resemble a skeletal finger.

" Why does it look like this?" asked Sam

" Well the components spoke to me and told me that this design would best suit you. If you don't like it you don't have to take it but that would be quite a shame it is a splendid wand." said the shopkeeper obviously very proud of his work.

" No I actually really like it how much do I owe you."

" This wand had very expensive components so the price is quite steep."

" That's alright I assure you I can pay it."

" That wand is 350 galleons total."

" Wow. You weren't kidding that is a pricey stick. I only have about half that on me but I would be more than happy to pay the rest to you later today when I visit Gringotts."

" I suppose that is acceptable." said the shopkeeper seeming somewhat annoyed" Anything else you need while you're here. I just got a large shipment of some very interesting potion ingredients?"

" No thanks my friend is probably wondering where I am I should be on my way to Diagon Alley. Oh and one more thing I almost forgot to get your name so I can send you the rest of the money."

" My name Is Curtis Brightwalker."

" Well thank you Curtis if I need anything interesting in the future I'll be sure to check here first." said Sam as he exited the store.

Sam steps out into the dirty eerily empty alley turning around and noticing the name of the shop he was in, _Twice Cursed Curios_ " What a wierd name." Sam muses. As he wanders down the alley he passes by many other strange people and even stranger shops _Borgin and Burkes, Cobb and Webb's, The Coffin House_ , and so on. Sam comes to a stop in front of a shop with many animals in the windows and even more inside, _Creature's Conniptions_ " I am allowed to have a familiar at Hogwarts. Maybe just a quick look." Sam says to himself. He walks into the store and is met with a cacauphony of squawks, roars and other indescribable yet distincly animalistic sounds. Sam walks through the shop looking over the various cages and terrariums holding all manner of creatures magical and non-magical alike.

" Well quite the selection in here." Sam says

" Well do you see anything you like?" says a grevelly voice.

" Not just yet." replies Sam craning his head around trying to find the source of the voice." Do you have anything like an owl or a cat maybe?"

" Hmmm. I did just get a few different birds in." says a rather mean looking goblin as two black eyes and jagged yellow smile greet Sam.

" Where?"

" Just over there by the window." says the goblin pointing with a bony claw like finger.

Sam walks over to the windows and sees all manner of birds parrots, canary's, and a few owls, but what catches Sam's eye is a large black raven which seems to be eyeing him as well. He moves closer but the raven just keeps looking at him calmly observing from its perch. Twenty Galleons, a fair enough price.

He grabs it by the handle, and carries it over to the counter, digging out exact change.

"Fifty Galleons," the goblin grins.

"The tag says twenty..."

"That tag doesn't own the store."

"Really? I'm sure the Ministry will have something to say about fair business practices or maybe something might happen with all these illicit creatures?" A bluff, but one he guesses isn't far off.

"Fine, fine! Get out of my shop you little mongrel!"

Sam picks up the cage and flashes the angry little goblin a big toothy grin before quickly exiting the store.

" Okay, now all we need to do is give you a name." said Sam as he continued down the alley." What do you think of Edgar?" _SQUAWK_ " You like it? I thought it might be a little too on the nose you being a raven but I think it fits you." _SQUAWK_ " It's nice to meet you too Edgar."

Sam continued down the alley slowly making his way to Diagon Alley and just when he saw the sign for it a giant body flying out of a nearby store knocked the cage out of his hand realeasing Edgar who quickly flew away.

" Oh great thanks man." said Sam very clearly annoyed." Just bought that bird." Sam looked at the guy who hit him and noticed that he was huge for one, but was also covered in blood and injuries. " What the hell, you okay man?"

" Great kid, stay out here for a second, I'll be right back." he said as he stood up brushing himself off before going back inside the store.

Sam did as he was told and stayed put wishing Edgar hadn't gotten away, and then he heard smashing noises, yelling, and then silence. The huge guy walked back out a second later.

" Sorry about that, was that your owl that flew off?"

" No it was my raven and I had just bought him and now he's gotten away." said Sam still annoyed.

" Well shit happens, want me to get you another one."

" No I don't want another one I want that one."

" Well magic it back or something I don't know what to tell you kid." he said as he started walking away.

" Well you obviously don't know anything about magic if you think I can do that which means you're either a no-maj or an idiot." Sam said quickly following him.

" I'm no idiot kid but I have been blown away a few times being here, so I guess you're half right." said the guy said smiling to himself.

" You're a no-maj? I meant that as a joke, what the hell is a no-maj doing in Knockturn alley?"

" I'm not here by choice. Went out to buy a six-pack and wound up in some dudes basement. Better question is what are you doing here shouldn't you be at Ilvermorny."

" How did you know I was american?"

" Only amercian wizards say no-maj."

" Whatever. I want my bird back dude."

" Listen kid I've been through some shit today, I'm pretty sure I've got a few broken ribs and I am sorry about your bird but I can't deal with that right now."

" What if I fix your ribs for you?"

" You fix my ribs I'll see what I can do."

" Better than you doing nothing." said Sam pulling out his wand.

" Whoah a raven and a wierd looking black wand. You come out of an Edgar Allen Poe novel or something." he said with a small smile.

" Just shut up and stay still." said Sam aiming his wand at the guys chest. " _Brackium Emendo_."

The guy clutched his side as his bones cracked back into place." Ah ow. Not bad I've seen a few older wizards mess that up. You have my thanks, and I,ll see what I can do about your bird. Be seeing you kid." he said as he quickly hurried off.

" Wait what's your name." said Sam calling after him.

" Clayton, whats yours."

" Sam Peace."

" See you around Sam Peace." said Clayton as he disappeared from view.

" I need to find Red." said Sam continuing into Diagon Alley.


	4. Diagon Alley

Peace In Our Time

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley was completely insane, and much cleaner than Knockturn Alley. The entire place was bustling with life. People in pointy hats and long cloaks, little kids probably shopping for all the items they will need for the coming school year, everyone looked so happy. Sam started walking down the crowded street his head on a swivel taking in all the amzing sights restaurants, wand and broom shops, and one very colorful shop with the word _Weasley_ over the door. The store that caught his eye was what appeared to be a bookstore called _Flourish and Blotts_. The store his list reccommended for all his books. Sam caught a flash of crimson hair whipping wildly around amongst all the hustle and bustle just outside the door.

" That's gotta be Red." Sam quietly chuckled to himself.

" SAM! SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled out a hysterical Red.

Sam quickly hurried over to her for fear that her panicked shouting would begin to frighten all of the young first years around her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him to Sam's surprise she was nearly in tears.

" Calm down I'm here, I'm right here don't worry." Sam slowly said in a calming tone.

" You idiot!" Red said throwing her arms around Sam. " I was so worried, where were you?"

" I made a small mistake and ended up in Knockturn Alley."

" KNOCKTURN!? Are you okay are you hurt?"

" No not at all I'm fine. It wasn't too bad actually. I met this nice vampire and some weird no-maj,"

" What the hell was a no-maj doing in Knockturn?"

" Trust me it's a long story you don't wanna hear."

" Well if you if you say so." Red said with a pretend pout. " Anyway we've spent enough time messing around out here we have to start shopping before the day gets away from us."

Red grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him through the crowds nearly knocking over several younger and older wizards. The crowd parted in front of them and the large words _Flourish and Blotts_ in gold print appeared. The store was jam packed full of what seemed to be hundreds of people carrying books and cameras. The crowd was suffocating but Sam noticed that there was a group near the back of the store that seemed even denser. Being curious Sam slowly forced his way back until he was just behind the cluster. Sam peeked through all of the dark cloaks obscuring his view and just managed to catch a glimpse of a breath-takingly beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early thirties holding up a book with her on the cover. Sam spotted a pile of the same book next to him and picked one up to examine it. It was a picture of the woman holding what appeared to be a ball of pure light its title read _The Liberty of Light by: Abnera Lucem_ Sam knew what this was, it was a book signing, he had been to many of his mothers.

" Miss Lucem, Miss Lucem!" Sam heard a young womans voice call out from the front of the huddle.

Sam slowly forced his way to the front trying his hardest not to push any one.

" Miss Lucem, I was just wondering you created the ELA's 7 years ago why only write a book now?" said the same voice Sam had heard just before.

" Well my book is not just about the Ecuadorian Lumosity Ampoule it's about how light magic can be used in many diffternt applications to help people all over the world, and I insist you all call me Abby." Abby said in a surprisingly american accent.

Everything from the way she moved talked and smiled was flawless. She was incredible Sam thought. With her playful bouncy brown hair, molten chocolate eyes, and blinding smile. As if she needed her little invention to light up a room.

" Miss... Abby." said another young man" In your book it says the ELA's were an idea you came up with while studying abroad in Ecuador at the young age of 26. What was your inspiration?"

" Excellent question." replied Abby." Well as I am sure many of you know Peru and Ecuador have been historic rivals for centuries and Peruvian Instant Darkness powder had gone far past a practical joke for them. So far it was actually interfering with the daily lives of those poor Ecuadorian wizards and they had no way to fight back. I simply saw people in need of help and decided to do something about it."

That was all Sam needed to hear. He was going to buy this book and have that wonderful woman sign it if it was the last thing he did. As he was waiting in line he flipped through the book to read the history of ELA's. It was fascinating how many different applications it had. Sam read a short paragraph _"While the Ecuadorian Lumosity Ampoule (ELA) greatly helped Ecuadorians in their tasks by providing instantaneous and long-lasting light in an entire, single-level building (one ELA per floor if multi-level), other everyday uses quickly became apparent, from helpful to example, ELAs were smuggled into Hogwarts in 2011 by some fourth-year students who decided to play pranks on rival houses by sending ELAs through open dormitory windows in the dead of night. The light was so concentrated and intense, that the afflicted students were not able to sleep. This in turn saw a spike in sales of Peruvian Instant Darkness powder to combat the ELA's effects._

 _"_ Sam quietly chuckled as he neared the front of the queue.

" What are you smiling about?" Red asked as she walked over holding a large stack of books.

" Oh just this book _Liberty of Light_." Sam replied barely looking up.

Red set her books down on a nearby table and pulled out her school shopping list.

" Well it's nice to know while I was pushing through this chaotic crowd picking up all these books for you, you were just standing around reading a book that wasn't even on our shopping list." she said in an annoyed tone.

" I'm sorry I just got a little side'tracked, I'll go get..."

" Let me see that." Red said as she snatched the book out of Sam's hands.

" Abnera Lucem huh, never heard of her."

" That doesn't surprise me considering she's not a model or witch idol." said Sam as he snatched the book back.

" For your information those girls are not even my type, and we are pressed for time so will you please come buy these books with me."

" Slow your roll. I wanna get this one signed first."

" Ugh, fine but you're buying me a signed copy as well for my troubles."

" Alright." Sam said putting his hands up defensively.

They neared the front of the line, Abby still smiling away while signing books and rattling off answeres to a million questions. Sam, eager to reach the front, pushes forward but the dense crowd only grew thicker, suffocating even. But he powered through, his targets bright smile barely in view. With one final push he fell face first onto the author's table, nearly breaking it in half with a loud slam.

"Well, that was exciting," Abby said somewhat surprised.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's perfectely alright," she interupted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just... really wanted my book signed," Sam said as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." She reached out.

"Thanks." Sam handed over the book. "And sorry, again."

"Stop apologizing so much, you did nothing wrong... You're name?" She looked up expectantly, pen at the ready.

"Sam... Sam Peace."

"A nice name, how old are you?"

"Seventeen... No-Eighteen. Forgot it had already passed," Sam said bashedly.

"How do you forget your own birthday?" Abby cocked an eyebrow.

"I'de rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"I don't want to pry." She scribbled down her name and handed the book back with a smile. "It's on me, a late brithday present if you will."

"Thank you," Sam answered with a grin.

"Before you leave, I would impart some knowledge. You look rather sad, I'm sure you have your reasons. I won't pry as I said. When I"m sad I always remember the saying, Hope can be found even in the darkest of places, one only needs to remember to turn on a light."

"Thank you, again... but who said that?"

"Albus Dumbledore, he was as wise as they come."

Sam peeked at his watch. Two thirty, it wasn't too late but he still needed to buy a fair amount for school. He walked back to the front of the store. The crowd was finally thinning out and he made it out the exit easily. Red was waiting for him just outside the door squeezing the last of the books into her bookbag that seemed to be bigger on the inside with a feather light charm, handy.

" So where to next?" asked Red looking up.

" Uncertain." Said Sam looking around at all the stores. There were many things he wanted to see but with the amount of stores crammed into the crowded alley it was hard to choose.

" We could go to Ollivander's. Do you need a new wand?"

" Actually I had that vampire in Knockturn make one for me." Said Sam producing his odd jet-black wand." Ebony wood 13 inches."

" He just made you a wand? Jeeze that thing looks creepy."

" Well it was pricey but he said having a wand tailored to the wizards exact specifications would ultimately be better than a pre-made wand."

" How much did it cost?"

" 350 galleons."

" That is way to expensive. You should've let me take you to Ollivander's, I bet that vampire was ripping you off with cheap materials."

" Pheonix feather and Thestral hair. Sounds pretty extravagent to me."

" It has two cores and one of them is Thestral hair!?"

" Yeah, what is that weird."

" Not weird just sort of unheard of. Ollivander doesn't even work with Thestral hair so I don't know much about it. Phoenix feather as well, having two cores is weird enough but to have two of the rarest cores there are. I don't know should you really be using that?" Red was looking very concerned by this point.

" Listen money isn't a problem for me and if the wand starts disobeying me I'll get rid of it okay."

" Okay if you say so." Red still looked concerned but seemed more relaxed.

" Now speaking of money I'll need to make a withdrawl is Gringott's nearby?"


End file.
